


pixie

by skaigrey



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Costume Party, House Party, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Magnus house party, Multi, Weed, maybe more tags, slightly ooc clary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaigrey/pseuds/skaigrey
Summary: Simon drags Clary to a party she ignored an invitation to and things go better than expected.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	pixie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! The lack of Clace fics makes me sad so I'm giving it a shot, let me know what you think :)

When the sun was barely grazing the horizon and violet was overtaking the sky, Simon barged into her bedroom hollering about how Isabelle fucking Lightwood invited him to her friends party. And of course, he was allowed to bring friends. 

Simon, noticing her hesitant stance, smiled encouragingly, “Ya, know, I’ll bet Jace will be there.” 

Jace. Jace Herondale -- otherwise known as the very reason Clary didn’t want to go. Isabelle introduced them during lunch a week after being stuck together as art locker partners. Claiming “you’re different than my other friends and I like that about you flower child,” seriously, wear a flower crown one time and you get branded for life. The fact that she lost a bet with Simon didn’t seem to matter. 

Apparently, Mr. tall, brooding and sexy was her god brother who came to live with Isabelle and her brother, Alec, after Jace’s dad died in a car accident when he was ten. Since the initial meeting, Clary has been gone. 

It was something about his eyes, his gold eyes that only symbolized the very treasure underneath his bad-boy shell. It could also be his rumbling voice that dripped with sarcasm like honey. It could have been the constant attention he gave Clary, whenever they talked (which was sparse at best) he looked at her intently her, absorbing every word she said. No matter the topic she was ranting about, the trashy coffee from the new cafe down the street from St. Xavier’s or something that piqued her interest, He gave her all of his attention. Making her truly feel as if she was the only girl in the world. Clary was half sure she was imagining this despite Isabelle's reassurances. Clary wondered if that was how he acted with every girl. 

Staring intently at her reflection, Clary took in her body and the drastic change from last years costume, where she was the jelly to Simon’s peanut butter. The stretch of fabric was a light green strapless number, going from her chest to just above mid thigh. The little slits at the bottom of the dress teased more porcelain skin than Clary had ever been comfortable with before. Her short legs were exposed, shining with the glitter lotion Isabelle had given her for her birthday. Green flats with a puff on the toes poised on her feet, hair pinned up showing off her collarbones. 

Thanks Isabelle. 

\----------------------------------

Clary had not expected to spend Halloween at Magnus Bane’s house, certainly not in circumstances she was currently in. Jace Herondale was standing in front of her, leaning against the wall with a red solo cup gripped firmly in his hand and eyes shamelessly raking up and down Clary’s barely covered body. She sipped nervously from her own cup that had been thrust into her hand by Isabelle an hour prior. All the ice was now gone, further proving that Clary was in fact nursing this drink. 

When Simon tugged her through the oak door at ten that night, Clary was in awe. There was a large crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling and two smaller ones to the far right and left. Two large black staircases went up and met in the middle to create a sort of balcony that could oversee the entirety of the party. There was a light cloud of smoke that -- after a whiff and confirmation from Simon -- she concluded was weed. Scanning the crowd she noticed she wasn’t the only one dressed up, considering this was a costume party. However there were some outfits on the dance floor that Clary wouldn’t dare step into. One girl to the far left was swaying back and forth in step with the song that made Clary’s teeth vibrate. Shifting her attention slightly to the left, she noticed Isabelle and her two brothers chatting idly at a table. 

“Isabelle is over there.” Clary began dragging him over before she even finished her sentence. 

“You know what I don’t get Clary?” 

She stopped and turned to him, “What,” 

“You’re friends with Isabelle yet you didn’t get invited to the party. She only invited me because I can satisfy her nerd kink.” After letting out a huff of laughter Simon continued towards the table with the three most attractive siblings they had ever seen. 

“She did invite me but she knows this isn’t really my scene.” It honestly din't surprise Clary that Isabelle would make sure Clary showed up by inviting her best friend too. Simon didn’t have time to question her further because they reached hearing distance of Jace, Isabelle and their brother Alec. Clary cast a glance at Jace only to see him staring out at the dance floor. She averted her attention to Isabelle who was wearing a silver dress that glittered with every small movement. Isabelle also had some kind of decoration on her head and matching silver heels.

After noticing Simon and Clary she broke away from the conversation she was holding with her brother and skipped over to Clary with a smug look on her face, “‘Clary! You look sexy girl!” Clary felt her face heat up at the attention. She opened her mouth to protest only to be cut off by the brooding blonde.

“Yeah she does.” Clary looked at Jace only to find him staring at her from a seat away. His eyes were alight with something Clary couldn’t quite put her finger on. The look he was giving her made her nervous, good nervous if that makes sense. 

Clary noticed Isabelle whispering something in Simon’s ear, making her best friend blush. Isabelle looked up and smiled at Clary, “You want a drink flower child?” 

Pondering this for a moment she decided, “Sure,” She saw Simon give her a look of appreciation before he took off in the direction of the drinks with Isabelle. 

“So, pixie. Finally decided to loosen up a little?” Jace spoke smoothly, surprisingly quiet in the pulsing room. 

“I was practically forced to come but I can say that I don’t hate it.” She spotted Isabelle and Simon a few feet away and decided that when she got back to the table, Jace would leave her alone. She didn’t want him to stop but if he didn’t she would most likely make a fool of herself. 

His voice sounded like gravel with thee next sentence, “Were you also forced into that little costume,” His question was supported with a long drag of her body from the top of her head to the white puffs on her toes, giving extra appreciation to her crossed glittering legs. 

With a sudden rush of heat on her face and a small smile on her lips she cleared her throat. 

“It was time I stop acting like a little girl.” 

Little girl. 

That was what Jace called her the first time they met. 

Isabelle had walked through the lunch line with her with a plan to introduce Clary to her brothers Alec and Jace. Isabelle claimed she didn’t have many friends but Clary barely believed her. Isabelle was absolutely stunning with her long midnight hair and confidence that could shake a mountain. Who wouldn’t want to be her friend? 

Isabelle and Clary made it to the table with two boys already seated. One with dark hair and tawny eyes and the other smaller, Blonde and laughing hardily only to stop when the two girls sat without a word. 

He turned his focus to Isabelle and questioned, “Who’s the little girl?” 

“My names not little girl. It’s Clary Fray.” 

Clary was broken from her memory by Isabelle handing her a solo cup with what looked to be orange juice. 

“Orange-pineapple juice with whipped cream vodka, my very favorite. Enjoy.” 

From there, Clary’s night became a lot different than her expectations. For one, Simon and Isabelle went off to the dance floor, Isabelle twirling and dancing around him while he looks like he’s witnessing a divine miracle. Alec was pulled away twenty minutes ago by the host of the party which happened to be his boyfriend, Magnus. Clary spotted a boy from her chemistry class sucking face with a girl who most definitely was not his girlfriend. 

But see none of that mattered because Jace was talking up most of her attention. Just like she seemed to be taking his. He’s spent most of the night alternating between sipping his drink and ogling the dance floor and straight staring at Clary and every piece of skin she has on display. 

He had moved over to the seat directly next to her a few songs ago. If Clary were to guess, she’d say Jace was attracted to her.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure when the next chapter will happen but I found this in my docs and was super excited to post! Idk if i'm gonna do an actual sex scene or what cause I have no idea how to write that but hey we'll see what happens.


End file.
